tale of a ruler ,her loyal servants,people
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: Zola is a great ruler kind and nice and understanding .she battles hao to keep her power and hao loses but come back for revenge.


disclaimer: i do not oen shaman king i only own zola and gang.

Once there was a world ruled by a girl named Zola Alai.she was a nice ruler and kind untill one day she became evil.None knows why or how and the villagers weren't aware of this utill she ordered for all the teen and children to be locked up.This is where my story begins.

"Mao have you completed the task i assigned you?"asked Zola

"Yes master i have "mao said bowing to her.

"Good"said Zola

"Master Zao has arrived"said Neo

"Good just on time"said Zola

"Mistress Zola i assure you your order has been completed all the teens and children are locked up said Zao bowing to her.

"good now i want you o take the spirits and go find him"said Zola

"yes mistress"said Zao then he left to go find the person he was ordered to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Manta who did this ?"asked Trey

"Zao .Zola ordered him"said Manta

"Wheres ren,Yoh and ryu they could have stopped him"said Trey

"They didn't they were out numbered by like a hundered and got captured"sadi Manta

"Well well well if it isn't Trey racer?My master rdered me to capture you but un harmed i guess i'll brake that rule"said Zao walking up to him

"Go ahead and try dud!"yelled Trey

"surely but i will not fail in captureing you trey"said Zao

"Ready Nuiriko"asked Zao

"ready Master"said Nuiriko

"I heard you treat her like a toy not a friend1"shouted trey

"well she'll do anything cause we promised her if she did we'll bring back her daughter and ceil her warrior husband"said Zao

"Then why does she look sad then?"asked trey

"shes a ghost why do you think she can't be with her family"said Zao

"Alright then let us battle now"said Zao

"Bring it ion dude"said trey

"Sure thing"said Zao

"Nuiriko integrate and use all your power on him with flame blaze now!"shouted Zao then Nuiriko did as he said and integrated and used all her power Trey with Flame blaze .Trey doged it and had his spirit attack her.

"Nuiriko!" yelled zao noteing she was hurt."Alright now Ceil he has hurt Nuiriko integrate and go after him for revenge now!"yelled Zao

"Yes Master"said ceil doig as he was told.ceil failed and got hrt too and beaten just like nuiriko.

"Heh dude looks like you have no more spirits left to integrate."said trey

"foolish boy your wrong with sacraficeing her mom and dad and they becomeing the wepons Lil Nuiriko you i am summoning now is mthe ultimate born waarior"said zao

"Huh said trey

"ceil went at you for revenge cause of his wife Nuiriko and Nuiriko went at you cause of her love for her family and now by sacraficeing those warrior spirits i bring their daughter the ultimate warrior to attack you.Now Lil Nuiriko avenge your father and Mother by useing all your power to destroy his strenght and integrate1" yelled Zao.Lil' Nuiriko did as told with rage in her eyes and in her and did as she was told and has suceeded in it to.trey's eyes couldn't stop her.

"I can't move! shouted trey.

"Ofcourse not your paralized"said Zao"now Lil' Nuiriko use shock wave to knock him out!"shouted Zao! inside himself.Did as she was told adn suceeded cause of the power of rage helped her.Trey was knocked out and then had the spirit leave his body.

"good job now go back to the house."said Zao

"yes master"said Lil Nuiriko

Zao took trey to Zola and then waited for a reponse.

"Fool i asked you to bring him un harmed does that looked unharmed?"asked Zola

"Mistress i assure you it was the only way"said Zao

"what ever get him help now!" demanded Zola

"Yes Mistress"said Zao going to get help.

A few hours later

"Where am i !"yelled Trey

"I assure you that you arein good condition and safe"said Zola walking over to him

"Where are my friends!"yelled trey

"i assure you they ae they and in their room"said Zola

"Let me see them now!"yelled trey

"hold on a sec"said Zola then she said 1,2,3 now in her walkie talkie

"ok lets go"said zola leading him up to the room

Do as the mistress says and your friends will live"said Zao to yoh and Ren

"No "they yelled but Zao hrt them so they gave in.

"Fine "they said when they were defeated.

"See they are ok and happy"said Zola

"Trey run now!"yelled yoh

"I assure you he ant the device he has hidden on him prevents him from being able to"said Zola

"Let him go ! what do you want from him?"yelled yoh and ren

"Ah want is the key word but me no i simply am helping someone out"said zola

"Yoh look in her eyes can you see it shes possesed"asked ren

"What how"asked Yoh

"Run"said a voice that was different but came from zola

"Huh?"trey asked.

"Its an evil spirit please run from me i don't got much power now go i can stall her"said the voice again.then it faded.

"Let me out !"it screamed.

Yoh noticed something that when the voice took over there was pain in her eyes.He decided to tell ren his plan and trey.

"Ren look in her eyes when that voice takes over what do you see?"asked yoh

"Please don't hurt them."begged the voice

"Fool we had a deal!"shouted the other voice that was originally talking

"I see pain but how ?"asked ren

"The spirit that possesing her must be evil and hurt her.by hurting her takeing conrol of her"said Yoh

"She needs help!"yelled Yoh to trey

"What ia m not helping her!"yelled trey

"Do you want all of us to be free and live then help her."said yoh

"Fine but if she tries anything i am stopping "said trey

"Zola are you in there?"asked trey

"uh Ha "the voice said

"can you hear me?"asked trey

"Yes but just barely"the c\voice now very soft said

"you fool she can not be set free her soul is broken with out me she is dead"said the evil spirits voice

"Help me please"shouted the soft voice that was really Zola

"Fool you wanted them and now you got them now let me finish the deal."said the evil spirits voice

"Zola try and get your body to rid of the evil spirit ok?"said trey

"I'll try "Zola said

"Fool if she does the precious ruler dies "said The evil spirit.

"Atleast she'll rest in peace"said trey

Zola rid the evil spirit and died that moment after.

"Thank you for helping me now i can finally est in peace cause of you Trey ,yoh and ren good bye now and thanks again "said Zola then she faded away

"No problem dude"said trey before she truly vanished.

"Master!"shouted Mao

"She is dead but can finally rest in peace dude"said trey

"PLease sir you must forgive us we did not know our master was possesed by an evil spirit"said Zao

"I did big brother i didn't say anything i was afriad what the spirit would do to our master i am so sorry forgive me?"asked Mao

"Wait what are you guys to her?"asked trey

"we are her loyal servants we owed her our life she saved our and took us in when no one cared for us."said Zao

"dude so you guys were repaying your depth ?"asked Trey.

"yes but this was Hao's doing the possesion"said Mao

"this is his doing how?"asked yoh

"yes he killed almost half our population for power and failed.then he came back and had an evil spirit posses our master for revenge."said Mao

"So you guys owe Hao one?"asked ren

"Yes i guess"said Zao

"What about the spirits you had"asked trey

"they were her friends they saved her from a terrible fate"said Zao

"I summon the war family "said Zao then all three of them showed up.

"Forgive us great spirits our master and your friend was possesed by an evil spirit and ordered us to treat you that way. we did not know that it was not her ordering for us to do that."said Zao

"we forgive you but you must avenge her death for if you dion't we shall destroy you .we will be your personal ghosts to help you"said ceil.Nuriko and her daufghter just nodded.Then then turned to Yoh and ren and trey.

"Shamans right?"asked Nuiriko

"yeah ?"asked trey

"Trey Racer which of you is he?"asked Ceil.

"I am"said trey

"Trey she gave us something to hide for her.she said when she died to give it to you.You shall follow us to recieve it."said ceil

"Ok dude"said Trey

Ceil lead him to the box where it was.

"Its a spirit summoner set made by her she said that you could use it and use it well."said Ceil

"Yeah thanks dude."said trey picking it up

"Use it well or she will be mad"said Ceil.

"I will said Trey

Zao went to Neo

"Neo release the prisioners"he said

"yes sir."sid Neo

"What the why are we being released?"asked Manta

"Master was possesed by a evil spirit it is gone and destroyed but she has lost her life ridding herself of it .it was the spirit that had you captured"said Zao

"Go before i change my mind"said Neo to the captured young people

"Thanks" most of them said as they left.

Manta ran up to Ryu

"You ok wheres yoh ren and trey?"asked Manta

"I tthink there upstairs said Ryu

"They are but they are dealing with trauma right now"said Zao'i will lead you to them"then he lead them to hem.

"Yoh you guys are ok what happened to you?"asked Manta

"we had to watch something tragic happen but we are ok now"said Yoh

"So you guys want to join us to avenge your masters death ?"asked yoh

"That would be nice"said Zao

"Yeah that would be good"said mao and neo.

"Alright well we are heading towards Hao so come with usa"said Yoh

"Alright we will"said Zao

then they all set out towards where Hao was.


End file.
